Soon
by Azura Eve
Summary: Malam terang bulan, Rabu yang tenang di bulan Oktober. Akashi terbangun bersama peluh terjatuh pada ujung pelipis. Tangan mereka tertaut di balik selimut tipis. Hatinya teriris. Kuroko mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kekhawatiran berlapis-lapis. "Akashi-kun, kenapa menangis?" – Tetsuya. (AKAKURO/Drabble/AU/Completed)


disclaimer: basketball which kuroko plays © tadatoshi fujimaki  
pairing: akakuro (seijuurou/tetsuya)  
length/rating: drabble/r-15  
genre(s): suspense, seinen, psychological-romance  
warning(s): AU; language; dark & heavy theme; twisty-ending; contain some unappropriate scenes ((prepare yourself))  
ps: pls click back if you can't contain blood and things related to it. :)

* * *

 **Soon**

* * *

 _ **[kemarin]**_

Malam terang bulan, Rabu yang tenang dalam pertengahan bulan Oktober. Kita bersua pada tengah-tengah ributnya kota ditemani secangkir kopi pekat dan bubuk sianida di saku pakaian. Kamu menggigit roti, membuatnya ranggas seperti sabun yang dikunyah tikus. Aku mengumpat, bagian situ belum kuratakan mentega beracun, Manis. Kamu memang tidak pernah tidak pintar.

Biasanya, pada kunyahan ketiga kamu akan merajuk dibawa pulang: "Kukira, hidangan pembuka sudah cukup, kini segera berikan aku hidangan utama dan biarkan kita menyantap menu paling nikmat seisi dunia."

Ah ..., tidak sabaran rupanya.

Lamborghini metalik bermanuver membelah jalanan gemerlap. Sebelah kanan kita penuh dengan rumah prostitusi yang menawarkan wanita pirang berbusana bikini, siap untuk ditiduri. Kontras sekali saat kita melirik ke kiri, katedral besar gagah menantang siapapun yang berniat siap-siap menebus dosa di punggungnya.

Sayang sekali kita bukan akan berdoa apalagi menyusun permainan dewasa berbabak banyak. Kita hanya akan pulang; sudah saatnya pedangku dibungkus dompet kulitnya karena kalau tidak, aku bakal kena impotensi dini. Omong-omong, Sayang, parfum apapun yang kaukenakan hari ini sukses membuat jantungku kelojotan oleh rasa girang.

* * *

 _ **[satu bulan ke belakang]**_

Aku hanya ingin tahu arti dari setiap sekon yang kubinasakan bersamamu. Tidak pernah begitu ingin; selarik senyum, geletar hasrat, pun selongsong hati ... kiranya kau sadar.

Sebab meski sengal kita teredam dalam talu jantung yang berkejaran, apa yang kaubisikkan di telingaku ketika penghujung malam adalah namanya.

Lantas aku tertinggal; mengharap sunyi, mimpi, atau persegi tiga kali lima mengerti. Namun segera kuketahui nyatanya kamu cuma butuh pelampiasan.

* * *

 _ **[sehari sebelum dua bulan kemudian]**_

Kamu keterlaluan. Bisikan "Sei-kun" tiap malam menggelitik daun telinga seperti bulu-bulu sayap milik peri nawang wulan. Aku kecanduan. Kamu membuatku goyah tak mampu bertahan. Pada akhirnya kita kembali ke titik permulaan. Mereka bilang, jika ada tiga orang yang saling mencintai, harus selalu ada yang dapat peran tersingkirkan.

Dalam buku catatan. Dalam novel picisan. Dalam potret monokrom kusam berhias senyuman. Hanya ada kalian. Alih-alih kisah dramatis, cerita kita justru disayangkan.

Kamu, dia, dan aku. Kamu dan dia. Kamu.

Pusat semestaku berjumlah satu, yakni dirimu.

* * *

 _ **[besok dari kemarin]**_

"Kamu siapa?"

"Seijuurou."

"Mana Akashi-kun yang kukenal."

"Aku juga Akashi, pada dasarnya kami adalah sama."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun tidak bersikap kasar begini; kau gila!"

"Gila itu terlalu kasar, tapi ..., kalau panggilan itu meluncur karena kamu mulai menerimaku, akan kuterima."

"Dasar psikopat gila."

"Terima kasih, Malaikatku."

"Enyah sana, aku membencimu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu ..."

* * *

 _ **[nanti.]**_

Akan kuburai isi perutmu lalu menyianginya beralaskan porselen Cina cantik. Ada darah deras mengucur mewarnai kuku jariku. Usus besar kutarik-ulur, berujung dengan melilit puting ranummu. Merah menyebar hingga ke batas lenganku. Limpamu memantul, ditusuk ujung tajam garpu lalu muncrat ke dinding ruangan. Vena pulmonaris bocor, jantungmu megap-megap karena defisit daya. Perlukah kau kuberi setrum lewat bibirmu, Tetsuya?

Lampu halogen memandang kita dalam kekakuan setelah hening memakan seperempat acara malam kita. Kulirik dadamu yang tumpah ruah dari sela kancing kemeja. Bukan, kamu sama sekali bukan perempuan—tapi dataran halus pelapis rusukmu selalu kuanalogikan seperti gunung kembar Satsuki si aktris jalang.

Dari pengalamanku setelah hampir empat musim kita bersama, ini pertama kalinya kudapati tangan kananku sedang mengerat golok. Golok itu sekarang menancap pepat tangkorak depanmu. Saking dalamnya, bolamatamu keluar dari rongga kemudian tersaruk ujung denimku.

Biru laut memendar di gelapnya bilik hotel cinta sempit karena harganya murah.

"Cantik, kamu tidak pernah secantik ini." Maneken hidup hilang nyawa sudah. Kuelus telapak tanganmu perlahan, kusibak suraimu yang kusut bekas kena jambak.

"Si Babi itu tidak tahu caranya menghargai anugerah indah."

Si Babi. Sebutanku untuk dia yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kamu panggil namanya. Terkadang aku sakit hati saat kamu lagi-lagi berkata, "Dia juga berhak atasku, Sei-kun. Kamu tidak boleh memonopoliku seperti kita sepasang kekasih resmi. Kamu telah berjanji di awal dan kita telah sepakat; kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka—bukan cinta."

Mulutku menggumam. "Persetan dengan Si Babi yang katamu gagah menggairahkan itu, aku bahkan bisa membuat ranjangmu terbakar saking panasnya kita dalam memadu kasih seperti pengantin mencicip malam pertama." Kamu terdiam. "Kamu milikku, Tetsuya. Dan aku sangat benci milikku diusik meski kamu merestuinya."

" ... "

"Tetsuya, kenapa diam?"

"Panggil aku Seijuurou." _Seperti biasanya._

Aku tahu delapan ratus detik dari sekarang tetanggamu sadar dan mengadu pada kantor polisi bobrok di ujung jalan. Banyak pria bujang kerja cari makan di situ, dan aku benci seorang dari mereka. Aku benci polisi kulit hitam dengan slogan norak yang beberapa minggu lalu pernah menyuil bokongmu.

* * *

 _ **[dua hari sebelum besok]**_

Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang tega. Pacarmu telah berbuat curang padaku karena mengklaim pacarku adalah pacarnya. Aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi seharusnya jadi milikku.

* * *

 _ **[besok]**_

Malam terang bulan, Rabu yang tenang di bulan Oktober. Aku terbangun bersama peluh terjatuh pada ujung pelipis. Tangan kita tertaut di balik selimut tipis. Hatiku teriris. Kamu mengguncang tubuhku dengan khawatir yang berlapis-lapis. "Akashi-kun, kenapa menangis?"

* * *

 _ **[sekarang]**_

"Akashi ... huh?"

* * *

 _ **[...]**_

Itu bukan halusinasi. Terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi. Apa yang kulihat sekarang sudah cukup dari sebuah bukti.

Darahnya menetes lagi. Kali ini dari ujung jariku. Merah, pekat, memenuhi isi ruangan.

.

.

.

Tanya kenapa aku tersenyum?

Aku senang mengetahui Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tukang obral janji.

* * *

 **owari.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

rasanya lama banget dari terakhir aku nulis untuk fandom animanga. ini sebenernya udah jadi draf semenjak setahun lalu, tapi baru ketemu lagi dan setelah ngerapihin beberapa kalimat dan rombak beberapa bagian. beginilah jadinya. :/

ps: ada yang ngerti apa yg terjadi di atas?  
ps2: kalo iya, daya imajinasi dan tingkat psikopatis kalian lumayan tinggi, tehee.  
ps3: kemarin habis rewatch kurobas, somehow baper.  
ps4: ditambah nginget nginget doujin gusari-sensei. kelar.  
ps5: makasih udah sempetin baca! review, jangan lupa. kukukuk. :p


End file.
